


Somatic Sins

by piicwu (orphan_account)



Series: Dirk Strider, A Study [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/piicwu
Summary: Earth C was a new opportunity, one that Dirk was glad for.  Despite having the power to create whatever life he wants for himself, Dirk still feels lost.  Dave grounds him with an unexpected gift.(Eternal WIP by a dead acc.  Feel free to read if you like fragments/oneshots  or write for it)





	1. Solace

   Outside, the sun is sweltering.  The air is humid- even in the shade of his house.  Everything is soupy and thick, and it feels like such a pain to move, so Dirk doesn't.  He's laying back on the couch with only boxers on, trying to pretend like the fan at his feet is doing something to cool him off.  It really isn't; the poor thing is practically melting itself, and its blades clunk in a concerning way every once in a while.  The heat is at least circulating somewhat with the help of the fan, and Dirk is grateful for that.  He would curse his choice of moving so close to this Earth's equator if he could think, but even that is too much for his brain in the moment.    
  
   To Dirk, the weather had been alright until nine.  He was accustomed to the blistering sun because of where he grew up.  This seemed way more intense than he was use to though.  With his energy sapped and his brain pounding, Dirk spent the rest of the day on his couch.  Occasionally, he flipped his phone on to check the time, and somewhere around noon, he texted Dave to convince him to hang out as soon as possible.  Besides that, Dirk only left his spot for water and Aleve.    
  
   Night comes eventually, and temperatures begin to drop around six.  Dirk is beyond grateful to whatever deity controls the sun when it's out of sight.  He peels himself away from his spot and sets about making dinner, making sure to open as many windows as he can.  The house is melancholic now.  The air thins out more, and Dirk feels his energy returning.  He looks outside, and taps his foot, teetering between going out or not.  Once the Sun goes down he thinks.  Night time in the coast where he lives is eerie.  Dirk loves his solitude, but it's not always what he prefers.  Despite the shivers and paranoia he gets from time to time when he's outside on his own at night, the exhilarating feeling of freedom, and the view of the sky are always worth it.    
  
   The timer for the oven dings soon, and Dirk hurries through the meal.  A couple washed dishes later, and he's bounding out of the door.  There's the slightest of breezes lazily sweeping through and it feels heavenly on his skin. With no one around for miles, he has no reason to bother with clothes.  It's a liberty Dirk didn't know he needed until he had it.  Still standing, he closes his eyes and spreads his arms out wide.  His chest lifts with the huge inhales he takes, and he mentally maps out his route.  The ocean is only a couple miles away from his house.  Oddly, Dirk still only feels at home knowing that he is close to that familiarity.  Now that he's no longer subject to a fucked up family and societal circumstances, he can appreciate his old home.  A final huge exhale leaves his chest, and he's bounding down one of the many paths he's created.  
  
   The path is rocky, which causes a few painful scratches on his feet.  Other than that,  his trek is fairly easy.   Sand shifts around Dirk's toes as he struggles up the last mound between him and the ocean.  There is no rush for him to race to the water so he takes time sifting fingers through the stones, carefully making sure none get in his hair.     
  
    Over the last bit of land is a sight both foreign and familiar.   The ocean,  this close,  thunders even with the calmest of waves.  Each crash draws out more of the stress that has unconsciously accumulated during the day.  A single, short sigh stutters past his lips and Dirk settles for a moment.  Gritty prickles across his foot startle him, but looking down,  he realizes they only belong to a small emerita.  It's ugly, but harmless, so he gently shakes it away and moves closer to the water.  
Nothing will ever beat the euphoria of a night alone among stars and sea. Dirk remembers loneliness, but this Earth is thriving in distant places with people of his own kind, so he is no longer isolated.  
Memories ghost across his thoughts. A clash of swords, a glimpse of grey skin and flashing eight balls. His toes dip in divots of sand and Dirk remembers not to allow his serenity to be interrupted by faraway memories. It's been five years, but his only universe now is this one, and the fight has been over. The fight has been over yet it takes surroundings of his past and many distractions to stay out of it. He sighs again, this time in exasperation. Home it is. In all of Dirk's four years living on the shore, there has never been a night when his thoughts didn't turn in the direction of the oldworld and Sburb if given the chance. It's annoying really, but Dirk is insistent on ignoring the abrasive thoughts rather than letting them play out.  
The sound of waves is just repetitive now. Dirk kicks and watches sand spray everywhere before heading back to the house.  A chime sounds in the kitchen.  Dave finally replied.  Dirk hurries over to his phone to see am uncharacteristically excited message from his bro.

TG> BRO,  YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT I LEARNED HOW TO DO.   

TG> I'm definitely down to hang ASAP.   I think I have a solution to the whole lone wolf thing you've got goin on. 

TT>  Dave,  I sincerely hope for your sake that you are not trying to set me up with someone.  Is being so far away from others really a problem? 

TG> Ew fuck no I'm not setting you up.   Well..  Nvm I'll show you.   I leveled up my god tier powers.

And although I'd love to say I'm a miracle worker I am not.   Find romance on your own. 

TT>  If I was really looking I'd just ask you to be my bf.

TG>  ...That's oddly endearing and creepy at the same time.  I'll remember that for Christmas.  Look forward to some hella hot Dave body pillows with your SBaHJ merch.

     Dirk huffs through his nose amusedly and clicks his phone off after a quick 

TT>  Fuck off.  I'll be over tomorrow? 

    Dave and Karkat's house is the least obnoxious of the Earth C subjects' homes.  The both of them are actually really chill, especially when one on one with Dirk, but even together.  It's weird seeing how much Karkat has matured in body and attitude from the first days of interaction Dirk's had with him.  True to old alternian biology, Karkat's eyes have filled in with blood red irises, and his features have sharpened in the way that age sharpens humans too.  He's handsome, but still the same man at heart-eternally bitch faced or frowning.  Dave on the other hand hasn't changed much in the five years since landing on Earth C.  He retains a lot of his old humor and cynicism, but has dropped the immaturity and blunt cruelty of 'ironic' insults to others.  Definitely more outgoing than before, Dave brings everyone in a room together.  It's impressive how magnetic he is, even to Dirk.  Dirk most thouroughly enjoys Dave's height though.  He thought he'd be the one to suffer 


	2. Somber

 Life becomes more interesting with the new Dirk's presence.  He expected that it would difficult to get the name mess sorted out, but the other one took D.S. as his name as soon as the topic arose.  Dirk feels  vaguely wrong having his identity changed for the sake of easier communication, but it becomes routine.   
  
    DS's daily schedule is similar to Dirk's, and Dirk is painfully aware of the attention he's been giving the dude to have to realize all the idiosyncracies in their daily lives already.  Nothing has really changed.  Temperatures are still unbearable for most of the day.  Now there are two people to a fan though.  Occasionally Dirk wakes up to find that one of his projects has been tinkered with while he was asleep, but the changes are almost always improvements.  He doesn't mind either way. He fights the urge to mess with any of DS's creations, out of concern for ruining them rather than lack of interest.  Honestly, it's much more fun watching him work on them.    
  
   Their personalities are quite similar, which is a pro in Dirk's mind.  He's hanging out in the doorway to the garage, observing the disastrous mess that surrounds DS's creation, when he's reminded again that they are, in fact, the same person.  DS is half hidden underneath a branch of metal twisting off of the main body when Dirk appears.  He glances at the man, nods in greeting, and slips back into focus.  Dirk eyes the heap of parts with a doubtful look, but stays silent.  DS's been working on it for almost a week now.  Even though it's taking up all of the space in the garage, Dirk has been out at the water most nights, so he isn't particularly bothered.  This night, he's taking a break from swimming or searching for strange creatures, so he hangs out on the steps and lets his back get over its ache.  The garage is pretty dry, and it's still warm from earlier.  DS's constant movement has prevented it from cooling down, so Dirk is immediately on his feet again to bring the fan and a few waters with him.  
  
   DS is in a new spot when he comes back.  His body is curled a little awkwardly around the piece, and he startles a little when Dirk actually speaks.    
  
   "Need some water?"  DS turns back and nods.   
  
   "You left before I could ask you to get some.  I almost thought you'd gotten tired of watching this whole process."  He said, motioning to the disfigured mass.  "Thank you."  
  
   Dirk couldn't help but laugh.  "What are you even making dude?  I keep trying to figure it out, and I feel like I should be able to, but holy shit I just can't."  
  
   "I wish I fuckin knew."  DS sighs, but he's smirking a little. "I wanted to make a better version of Sawtooth, but I realized he was a result of my-our?-fucked up mentality in the first place, so I started to curve its design."  He pops the cap on his water bottle and downs it almost instantly.  Dirk chokes on his at the sight.    
  
   "Slow down, jesus."  For the first time since DS began the whole thing, Dirk actually does a walkaround to look at the piece.  "Do you want any help with it?  We could make a sentient robot that isn't for messed up challenges or shitty rapping, you know?"  The thing can definitely be salvaged.  DS hasn't welded a lot of his pieces down, and he's still in design stages, seeing what pieces fit where.    
  
   "Please.  I'm kinda surprised you haven't tried to fix any of my shit yet.  I'd apologize if I was sorry for my involvement in your stuff, but I'm not really so..."  DS shrugs and his tone becomes airy.  "I know I am a superior craftsman, but you don't have to be scared of messing my masterpieces up."  Dirk flips him off without any real malice.  He's being stupid, and it refreshes Dirk to hear himself joking around.  It had never occurred to him that his sense of humor, or rather his need for humor had left him since living here.  He glances up at DS, who would look be looking down, distastefully, at him if it weren't for the dimples that hinted at the smile he was suppressing.     
  
   "You suck at insulting me.  Are you out of practice at keeping a straight face or can you just not stand seeing a face as attractive as this without smiling back at it?"  Dirk ruffles his hair and makes a face that mocks a serious pose. This gets a smile before DS steps away from the project.   
  
   "Both."  He retorts, tidying up a couple piles of scrap.  There will be so much to do, but DS seems sick of it at the moment, so they leave the garage together.    
  
   Inside, they hesitate.  They haven't lived together for long, but Dirk gets the sudden urge to share the ocean with his other self.  He deserves it.  They've been through much of the same stuff, and Dirk already knows for a fact that DS is as attached to their home in Texas as he is.  Only a selfish thought of 'That is MY place of peace' flashes through his brain.  It's quickly swatted away with a mental self reprimand.  Asshole Dirk days are over he reminds himself.    
  
   DS awkwardly steps towards the stairs, ready to retreat to his room.  The timid atmosphere kicks Dirk out of his weird detachment and he follows a step behind, reaching out, poised to offer his place of reprieve up to DS as a sign of trust and empathy that he's been working towards.  Steps behind is where he stays though.  DS doesn't look back at Dirk despite his obvious proximity.  Words get stuck in Dirk's throat, and only when he hears the click of the guest room door does breathing come back to him.    
  
    For the first couple seconds afterwards, Dirk is confused.  My mouth just lost connection with my brain. The word pressure kind of pops into his head and he realizes that the pressure of having someone else judging his space was what kept him from actually asking DS to go with him.  That and the fact that DS was clearly done with him for the day.  
  



	3. Sanctity

   The hum of the new air conditioner is more disruptive than helpful for Dirk's sleep.  His eyes are sagging, but his mind and body are restless.  It's infuriating, but it can't be helped.  Dirk swings his feet out of bed, and slips on a tank top before making his way quietly downstairs.  DS's bedroom is farther away, but they're both light sleepers.  At this time of night, it is entirely possible that he can't sleep either.  Slipping out of the house is tempting, but Dirk settles for making himself some coffee and lurking around the garage.    
  
   A yawn forces its way out his lungs as he starts the machine.  Another one takes his breath away while he waits half seated on the cool granite counter for the drink.    
  
     Dirk leans back on his arm and closes his eyes.  Night is long and patient enough for him to lucidly do whatever the fuck he wants.  He genuinely considers fallings asleep right where he is, but it'd result in him crashing comically  to the ground as soon as he drifted off.  Dirk smirks at the thought.    
  
    The timer on the coffee machine reads a minute or two left when Dirk scoots more securely onto the counter top.  His thighs brush together and rather than just physically restless, he feels the flare of his nerves as he realizes he's horny.  It's a little obnoxious-he was just chilling and waiting for some coffee-but his sleepyness dulls the insistence of desire to a euphoric and constant thrum of dopamine throughout his body.    
  
    A high pitched beep rings in his ears and shit!  I forgot to turn that off. Dirk scrambles to quiet the awful sound.  He's terrified that DS was woken up, but he hears nothing from upstairs.  Adrenaline literally sweeps through Dirks body as he drinks the coffee.  Any feelings of exhaustion are punted out of his system and he's ready to get shit done.    
  
    Within a couple mouthfuls the entire 10 oz is gone and Dirk is vibrating with the energy to do something, anything.. He hops down from his seat and hurries to the garage.  The overhead light is already on.  Dirk wonders if he left it on this afternoon until DS swings around from the table of concept sketches to hold a piece of metal up to their AI.  He's engrossed and it's entertaining for Dirk, watching the way his eyes glaze over and internal measurements take over.  Dirk knows that look is reflected on his own face whenever he's worried or focused, but he sees nothing of himself in DS anymore.   
  
       
  



	4. Sybaritic

 Contrary to what Dirk expected, having vaguely the same body as someone does not make it more familiar, or even less daunting to learn.  DS looks smug under him, like a judgy asshole, but Dirk is only conscious of the physicality of what they're doing.  He couldn't care less about the dynamics of sex as long as it's enjoyable    
  
     Dirk's hands are glued to DS's hips.  He's straddling the one leg propped up higher over a pile of blankets and lazily grinding.  The coffee is wearing off and that ever patient burn of desire is easily satisfied with a light, steady pressure against his dick.  DS occasionally grabs one of his thighs and keeps Dirk pressed to him to rut deeper into the teasingly slow pace.  When not on Dirk's thighs his hands thread through blonde hair and skim across Dirk's body.   
  
     Neither of them are enthusiastic about kissing.  Dirk does find that biting softly and sucking hickies into DS's neck wears at his control.  It's fun feeling the impatient writhing under him and DS's racing pulse under his lips.    
  
    DS lets Dirk push him for a while.  He admires their differences in skin tone, and tilts his head back to avoid Dirk's hair as he abuses the sensitivity of DS's neck.  He's hard and exhilerated by the casualness of their intimacy.  When Dirk sits back on his lap he perks up and frowns, but Dirk says nothing and struggles out of his shorts, then boxers.  DS slides the tanktop off of him and   
  
 DS is surprisingly still as instructed.  Dirk shifts on his knees.  They're killing him a little bit, but he barely notices them, he's so caught up in getting use to the foreign feeling of something being inside him.    
  
  The hands at his back ground him.  Not much is physically pleasing besides the electric pleasure that spikes up his spine when his cock drags across DS's stomach.  Ultimately, that feelings is what builds the arousal in his gut and allows him to let out the huge anxious breath he'd been holding.  He whimpers when he lifts up a couple inches.  His thighs' trembling is accompanied by the even more alien feeling of the weight in his ass suddenly leaving.    
  
    It takes a couple of these careful movements for Dirk to get totally accustomed.  Once comfortable he rocks down hard onto DS's dick, jerking as his own gets friction between their bodies.  He staves back the moan that threatens to push past his lips.  The need for a deeper pleasure cuts it off resolutely as he huffs in annoyance and raises up on his knees.  DS's hands are whiteknuckled against his body, gripping hard enough to bruise.  It's a hot pain that registers more as another sensation of sex.  Dirk has the audacity to put on a smug face when DS looks up to him.  Their eyes lock for a second and Dirk bottoms out on his legs.  His back arches and his ass stretches a little as DS's cock slides into him, sheathed to the base.  Dirk moans and picks up the pace himself.  DS finds the sense to build a rhythm against him, fucking up as Dirk slams his hips down.  Grunts fall from his lips and Dirk shudders at the visceral deepness of his voice.  A sudden urge to feel DS's strength ovrrpowers him.  
  
   "Fuck me." he whines, mouth next to DS's ear.  Their eyes catch and it's hella cliche, but Dirk would swear on his life later that they formed a bond of telepathy only usable during sex right then and there.   
  
    "Say my name."  Is the command that he receives.  DS doesn't wait despite his quid-pro-quo-esque reply. As if sensing Dirk's need for roughness, he digs his fingers into Dirk's thighs and lets Dirk go slack a little as he thrusts up and slams Dirk's hips into his own himself. The 'rough' part was definitely implied, but his risk pays dividends.  Dirk claws into DS's back.  Occasionally, Dirk's voice breaks. His gasps are steady, and they become a pleasant hum ij DS  
  
(insert paragrapg for better flow)  
  
    "DS, no-Dirk. Please." His voice hitches again, but DS is faltering in his thrusts, close from the newness and intensity of Dirk and his words.  Dirk rides DS's cock again, taking up control.  Lube has dripped down the side of Dirk's thigh, and he realizes this fleetingly before he feels a new jolt of pleasure as Dirk's cock rubs against a place close to the nerves in his ass.  He grunts and tries to roll forward more when it slides back into him, but it doesn't quite hit that spot.  He whines and his voice cracks in frustration.    
  
   DS curls his fingers and shudders as he comes.  It's hot, and spills inside Dirk.  It's a weird feeling, but he's able to sink down on the spot he was pushing towards before DS goes soft.  His orgasm jerks him forward and his dick twitches as he comes, gasping, on DS's lap.    
  
   
  
c

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme some comments if you have criticism or feedback pls and ty babes


End file.
